Addicted
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon and Elena are a couple, but the need to have each other hasn't faded. Will they be able to wait until they get home to 'celebrate', or will a semi dark alley have to do? request story and as always, LEMON


_a/n: I recently got a review on 'Blackout' from MissDelena that said she loved when I wrote Elena and Damon already together. I do admit, I find it fun to explore the change in character that they would go through once they were together. I believe that Elena would definitely relax a little more and be more comfortable with herself. Quite a few stories ago I got a request from princessrae91285 to write a story of them going at it somewhere public. Normally I respond to requests a lot quicker than this, but I had to admit this one had me stumped for a while. I had to choose the perfect place for them, and so this story came about. Also, this is the second in my emotion series, so enjoy and Happy Reading!_

_p.s. (because I haven't rambled nearly enough *wink* haha) in case anyone is curious the song that also helped inspire this fic is called 'Addicted'- hence the title- by Saving Abel. _

_**I'm so addicted to, all the things you do…**_

_**When you're going down on me; in between the sheets.**_

_**Or the sound you make, with every breath you take.**_

_**It's unlike anything…when you're loving me.**_

She felt his hand slip onto her knee, the red velvet of the table cloth hiding his move from anyone else's sight. Elena could feel the tingling in her body already, as the simple touch did things to her imagination she tried to repress. The waiter that had approached the table a moment before was staring at her, apparently waiting for an answer to the question he'd asked her. Honestly, she'd only heard the first two words before Damon's move had turned her brain t mush. He was always doing this to her, his laugh was a definite sign he'd distracted her on purpose when she asked the waiter to repeat himself.

The tux dressed boy couldn't have been more than eighteen, and from the looks of him he probably couldn't speak one word of French, even though he was working at one of the fanciest French restaurants in Mystic Falls. With a roll of his eyes he struggled through pronouncing the specials of the night, obvious relief on his face when a smug Damon ordered for them both. When he had their menu's in his hand and their dinner orders written on a note pad, the waiter turned and left muttering.

Damon's hand slipped from Elena's knee as he reached for the brandy he'd ordered, doing his best to ignore the glare currently heating the brown eyes next to him. "You are such an ass." She declared in a loud whisper, not really caring if the elderly couple at the table next to them heard. "The kid probably thinks I'm an idiot."

"What do you care what he thinks of you?" Damon prompted, letting their eyes lock overtop of his glass. "Were you planning on taking him home tonight instead of me?"

"Well, not anymore thanks to you." She teased, knowing the game he was playing. "You can't blame me for wondering what a human would be like after all."

"Has sharing my bed for a year become boring to you now?" he asked, setting his glass down and reaching for her hand.

"Boring is such a harsh word." She turned her palm up to face his, unable to hold back the shiver that coursed through her as he tickled the inside of her wrists with his fingertips. "I just find that since this year has passed we've gotten a little stuck in the routine. There's been no vampire drama for a few months now, and we all settled into this nice little groove."

"So, you do think our life has becoming boring?" Damon thought back to this time last year.

His baby brother had went from tormented to tormentor, then mercilessly killed by Klaus moments before Michael took him down. Katherine hadn't been heard of since that night, and Damon had taken over finishing Caroline's training to become a vampire the blonde was little more than a common annoyance nowadays. Her hybrid boyfriend had even managed to become housebroken and hardly ever struck out anymore. Bonnie had moved away to live with her father, but she was only a half hour drive from town and came back almost every weekend to visit Jeremy. Yes, he supposed, if he thought about it their lives did seem rather dull.

After three years of constant drama and fear every day he hadn't exactly minded. Knowing that Elena did however got him thinking. Of course, she was just playing along with their little game, but if there was anything he had learned from dating her, it was that there was always some sample of truth to her jokes and lies. "I never said boring." She corrected and folded her arms under her breasts, knowing that she was pushing them up teasingly. "Dating a vampire could hardly be boring, but when was the last time we did something over the top exciting, something crazy and dangerous?"

"So," he said slowly, sizing her up with his eyes. "you were planning on taking the cute, human waiter home tonight and making me jealous so we could have crazy sex?"

"Something like that." She shrugged, pretending to contemplate the idea, but knowing deep down she could never do it. "Would it make you jealous?"

Damon leaned over the table, glad they weren't sitting in a booth and bent his mouth to her ear. He made sure his voice was dark and toned with just the slightest bit of evil as she spoke. "Crazy jealous, the poor boy wouldn't stand a chance. If he even thought about touching you I'd have to rip him to shreds."

This time, Elena did shiver fully, but not in fear. She knew that Damon was trying to win, trying to get her to give in but she wouldn't. At least not yet. "Is that supposed to turn me on?" she whispered back, letting her lips brush against his neck as she pulled away.

"Whatever makes you hot." He said gesturing at her.

She rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other. The point of her shoe brushed against his leg and she got an idea. Just then a pretty blonde thing in a girl version of the tux, minus the jacket came to the table and put a large bowl of salad between them. "Compliments of the kitchen." She smiled, her eyes only for Damon before she walked away.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind taking her home to play with." Elena said, picking through the bowl for the scoops with the most croutons.

"And risk having you stake me, not a chance." He grinned and slid the bowl toward him, eating a piece of lettuce right from it.

She returned the smile and nodded, her mouth to full to speak. They were silent for a few minutes, watching everyone around them and silently eating their salad. Elena caught the elderly woman's eyes and smiled warmly back at her. Her husband was gripping her hand as he ate his soup and for a moment Elena felt a twing of sadness. They were both old and gray, still holding hands and going out for fancy dinners. When Elena was like that, Damon would still be young and gorgeous.

He sensed the pain and worry in her, saw it in her eyes and tightened his grip on her hand. _The problem _had been on both their minds for months now, but neither of them had said anything about it. He wondered how much longer it would be before one of them gave in and suggested the inevitable. Sooner or later, Elena would have to be turned but with everything they had gone through, he knew it had to be her first move. Vampires had taken enough of her life away from her, and he wasn't going to be a part of taking anything else from her she wasn't ready for.

When the waiter brought their dinners it seemed to lighten the mood a little and Elena forget for a few minutes about her mortality. Damon twirled some of the spaghetti onto his fork and held it out to her, waiting expectantly for her to bite. "Really?" she looked at him, doing her best not to laugh.

"I'm being romantic." He glared slightly over his fork. "Be romantic with me dammit!"

Then she giggled and leaned over the table, keeping her eyes locked with his as she slowly closed her lips over the fork, sucking the noodles into her mouth. She saw his eyes darken with lust, and let hers close, moaning quietly as she swallowed. His hand trembled slightly when he pulled his hand back, and she smiled knowing the uncomfortable moment was over and the seduction game was back on. By the time their plates were clean and the blonde girl returned to clear their plates Elena was as desperate for him as he was for.

She had been running her foot up and down his leg, careful to keep an innocent look on her face the entire time. He hadn't exactly kept his hands to himself either, and at one time he even dared to slip his hand under the fabric of her skirt and attempt to touch her. His plan was quickly crushed with a look from Elena, but it was one of desperation instead of anger. "Care for dessert?" the waitress asked, her eyes sparkling for Damon, desperate for some sign that he noticed her.

Elena smiled when he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I think we'll save the sweet for when we get home." He answered, barely noticing the huff from the blonde as she turned away.

"And just what it waiting for us at home?" Elena asked as Damon tossed a handful of bills on the table.

"You'll have to come with me to find out." He smiled and pulled her up.

When they were outside the cold air bit into Elena's skin through the dress she'd worn for dinner. Damon slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her, earning a sweet smile from Elena. "Is this more of the romance?" she asked and wrapped her arm around his waist as he lead her around the restaurant to where the cars were parked in the back.

The majority of cars were in the back as there were only a few spots in the front, and when Damon had gone about halfway down the alley feeling sidewalk, Elena shocked them both by pressing him against the cool brick wall. There was just enough light from the street lamps, and he could see the determination and raw need in her eyes. The jacket fell from her shoulders, letting the moon turn her skin to marble. "And what's gotten into you?" he asked, not able to hide the interest and excitement at her actions.

"Just my way of showing you how happy I am." She smiled and slid her hands up his chest. He could feel the warmth from her hands seeping through the fabric of his shirt, making him all the more desperate to feel her skin against his.

"Show away." He encouraged, wrapping his arms around her waist. The dress she was wearing was silk, but he knew it was nowhere near as soft as her skin beneath it. "Are you sure about right here and now though? Anyone could walk around the corner and see us."

"That's part of the fun." She smiled and pressed herself closer to him, letting her lips hover an inch from his. She'd made the first move, set the stage for the final chapter of the game and now the ball was in his court so he had to agree.

He laughed and closed the distance between them; fisted one hand in the fabric of her skirt, the other in the hair at the base of her head. After a few moments of battling tongues, Damon broke the kiss and let his lips travel down to her neck, sucking at _the _spot he knew would make her moan. When the first sigh slipped from her lips he knew he was winning. Then she undid the first two buttons on his shirt, only to rip the rest open as the desperation to feel his skin took her over.

Her nails scraped down his chest, over his stomach and hooked in his belt, bringing herself closer to him and he held her warm to him, doing his best to shield them from the cool wind. She let her eyes close as he nibbled on her shoulder, dragging the thin strap of her dress down her shoulders. She could feel the heat building inside of her and ached for him to be inside her, be all around her and posses her as he had so many times before. Even in the past year, they hadn't been able to go more than a few days without being together in one form or another.

She craved him, craved his touch and the feel of his body against hers. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him to crave both her body and her blood. Her fingers fought with his belt for a moment before she flipped it open and slid the zipper down. She knew he wore nothing beneath it, just as she wore nothing beneath her dress. It was meant to be a surprise for him once they got home, but now that they were minutes away from making love against the restaurant wall, her surprise was about to be discovered.

There wasn't much time for them to take part in foreplay they usually took such pleasure from. That could wait until they were warm in bed at the Boarding House. This wasn't so much about full out pleasure as it was about the danger and intrigue of possibly getting caught. The adrenaline that pumped through her blood, and knowing he was just as excited to be inside her as she was to have him was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure if she could wait much longer. If she was a drug addict and Damon was the opiate, she would be a perfect candidate for rehab.

Thankfully, there was no rehab for love or lust, and even if there was she wouldn't want to be cured of the passion she felt for him, the need to be with him and only him forever. She knew there was nowhere else she'd rather be, then right here with him in this alley making love and celebrating all that they'd survived; together. Because really, when it all came down to it, everything they'd gone through had been the two of them. Damon had always chosen her, always kept her safe and even though his methods pissed her off sometimes, most of the time he'd done it all to keep her alive.

"I have to have you." He whispered, somewhere between a growl and a moan.

A moment later she was shoved up against the wall, crying out at the sensation of her bare skin hitting the brick with her back. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, distracting her from the already fading pain, letting his hand trail down her neck, over her shoulder where the second strap fell and down her side. His hand hooked in her knee and he pulled her leg up to his waist glad her dress was short enough that it didn't cause much resistance. When her legs were wrapped around his waist, he slipped his hand between them, pleasingly surprised when he found her wet and ready for him.

Her next series of moans made his head spin as he slipped first one finger into her and then another. She was aching for him and as she tugged at his too long hair, she cried his name. He knew how close she was, could sense her impending orgasm, and just as her sighs turned to screams, he stilled his movements, feeling a little guilty at the sick pleasure he got from hearing her desperate whimpers. He was being cruel and they both knew it was on purpose.

He pulled his slicked fingers back from her rapidly heating core and rolled her skirt up her knees in a frenzy. They both there would be time for gentle and slow later, and with the mutual, silent understanding between them she reached between them and freed his hardness from his pants. Damon felt his slacks slip down to his hips, shuddering at the feel of her hands around him. She stroked for a minute, teasing him as he had her, and then they were both two desperate to play more games.

She clung to his shoulders as he guided himself into her, their bodies molding together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. He felt at home inside her, however strange that my seem and as he began to thrust, he could sense the craving for her blood take first place now that he'd begun to fill his first need. Being with Elena was very much like being a crack addict. There was never enough, there would never be enough and even when he'd given into the urge his thirst was never quenched for long. She was definitely more addictive that anyone he had ever tasted before.

As her inner walls tightened around him, the sounds of laughter came from the doorway just a few feet from them. Both their bodies tensed and he clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her moans and incoherent babbling. When he heard the car doors slam a few moments later he sighed, relieved they had been one of the few groups to park in the front. He dropped his hand from her mouth and moved it back to her ass, holding her up against the wall. She yanked his head back to hers and locked her gaze. "Did I tell you to stop?" she asked, bucking up against him.

He laughed and thrust harder, marveling in the pure scream of pleasure that slipped from her lips as he hit the spot that would send her over the edge. "I love you." He whispered in ear, not able to gain any real volume to his voice as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

"I love you." She answered, tightening her legs around him, pressing her heels into his ass as they let the pleasure of release take over their senses.

She shuddered under and around him, his name falling from her mouth over and over as he cursed and held her tighter. The feel of his fangs sink into her neck kept her orgasm going, as a whole new kind of pleasure took over his senses. The high he felt from this new taste was entirely different from the last sensations, but just as enjoyable. When his craving had been curbed for the moment and her moans began to turn to sighs he stepped back and little, letting her legs settle on the ground.

She was still shaking a little still so he didn't release her. Her arms hooked around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss, her blood still on his lips. The scent of her arousal was still on him, and even when he'd fastened his pants he could smell her on his fingers. The addiction he felt toward her, the constant need had been satisfied for a minute, but his body was already aching to take her home and love her slowly, kissing every inch of her body and showing her just how much his love for her and grown over the past year.

"Come home with me." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. She smiled and tilted her face up to his.

"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

He grinned and tilted down a little to kiss her, bring his arms tight around her for a moment more. "Happy anniversary."

_a/n: alright, I know everyone loves when I do a little more detailed, longer love scene, but since this was a public session it's illogical that they would have spent a lot of time out there. I know I would probably have been too nervous to even do it haha so, sorry about that but I promise my next story is longer and will have much more detail for ya'll. As always I love your requests, and your comments. As it is now a few hours past my bedtime and I have to be up early tomorrow I will leave you all with this for tonight. Hopefully by the end of this week I will have another Delena story up for you._

_p.s. as I was writing this I came up with an idea for a sequel where Damon and Elena talk about turning her and a decision is made, keeping in mind they've already been together for a year. Let me know if you would like me to write it! _


End file.
